


Cover Art

by why_me_why_not



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zack becomes a well-known artist, Sean's publisher wants him to do a cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRCunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRCunning/gifts).



"Hey, Shaun, Cody and I are gonna..." Zach stopped short when he appeared in the doorway of the study. "Oh, sorry. Didn't realize you had company."

Shaun looked up and smiled, gesturing for Zach to come in to the room. "No, no, it's cool. This is Steven Pressman, my publisher."

Steve stood and extended a hand toward Zach. "We've met."

"Uh, yeah." Zach looked a little guilty as he shook Steve's hand. "Good to see you again, Mr. Pressman. Shaun, me and Cody have to go get some supplies for his science project. We were gonna pick up dinner on the way back."

"Thai?" Shaun asked hopefully. He had a craving.

"Sure." Zach rolled his eyes as he said it, meaning that was Cody's vote as well. Zach wasn't a huge fan of Thai food, but he was a pushover for his boys. "The usual?"

"Of course." Shaun gave Zach a quick kiss. "And could you maybe stop by the vet to pick up Cicero's heartworm meds?"

Zach nodded and tossed a wave at the two of them as he walked out the door.

"He's your partner?" Steve asked after Zach was gone.

"Yeah, we've been together for a while. How do you know him?"

"I met him at a gallery showing a few weeks ago. Asked him to do this cover for us, actually. He turned me down."

Shaun forced himself to say, "Well, I'm sure he had his reasons," even while he scrambled to think of what that reason could have been. He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the art samples in front of him. "So, where were we?"

Later that night, Shaun and Zach were making the bed together like the old married couple they had become (Gabe had been teasing them about it for years, and they had been denying it almost as long, but it was inevitable. They _were_ an old married couple.)

"Why did you turn down Steve's offer?" Shaun asked.

Zach silently tucked in his side of the sheet, but Shaun didn't repeat the question. He knew Zach was weighing his words; he wasn't as easy with them as Shaun was, needed more time to deliberate about the ones he wanted.

"I don't want to cash in on your fame," he finally says.

"You're a brilliant artist, babe, you know I've always believed that. And Steve had no idea that you and I even knew each other when he made that offer."

"Yeah, but the book is _yours_ , y'know? I don't want to take away from that."

Shaun dropped the pillow from his hands with the pillowcase half on and walked around the bed. "You could never take anything away from me. You only add to it," he said quietly. "And this book... You're wrong, about it being mine. It's _ours_. You, me, Cody. The story wouldn't have existed without all of us, without the family we built."

"You're such a sap." Zach’s tone was full of fondness and affection, and there was a small smile playing on his lips.

"You love it," Shaun countered easily, pulling Zach closer and leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you," Zach corrected.

"Do the cover."

"Let me read the book first."

Shaun took that as an acceptable answer.


End file.
